Combat entre un marine et un pirate
by blacknekopower
Summary: Le dénouement d'un combat entre Smoker et Ace, pas toujours comme on le pense. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est ma première fiction, mais j'accepte toutes les critiques, ça peut pas nuire non ? Ceci est un YAOI, ou romance entre hommes pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Homophobes, abstenez-vous. Bonne lecture (j'espère) aux yaoistes -


Il dévora du regard l'homme qui se tenait non loin, en face de lui, et dont le sourire narquois et la posture désinvolte, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, le défiaient d'une manière bien trop tentatrice à son goût. Il s'avança alors, en prenant le temps d'allumer deux cigares comme à son habitude, l'ennemi ne risquait pas se défiler de toute manière, il le savait.

Le jeune homme avançait désormais lui aussi dans sa direction, le combat n'allait pas tarder à commencer et la rue avait même été évacuée par le lieutenant Tashigi quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait repéré le pirate. Elle savait d'expérience que ces deux-là pouvaient causer une catastrophe d'une certaine ampleur lorsqu'ils se battaient. Smoker passa à l'action, Ace n'ayant aucune raison particulière en soi-même d'attaquer des marines en train de faire une patrouille de routine alors qu'il semblait juste être en train de traîner (vraiment par hasard ?) au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit; il sortit sa jitte et s'élança vers le jeune homme qui esquiva ses attaques aussi facilement que s'il s'était trouvé face à un novice, ce qui avait don de l'énerver, et son adversaire le savait.

-Tu pourrais au moins te battre correctement face à un ennemi, fit Smoker dans un élan de stupidité, car il avait baissé sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et son opposant s'était fortement rapproché de lui, et lui glissa alors à l'oreille :

-oh, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Ce qui eut de l' effet sur le colonel, et, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps si son adversaire continuait à le narguer ainsi, il repoussa le jeune homme et le força à aller plus loin dans une ruelle à coups de jitte pendant que Tashigi réprimandait un jeune garçon un peu trop curieux, car ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups pour autant.

Une fois à l'abri de tous les regards, Smoker plaqua au mur le jeune homme qui, dans un sourire amusé et un regard malicieux, le défiait de nouveau. Il jeta au loin les deux cigares qui le caractérisaient puis répondit à cette provocation en l'embrassant, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de cet homme à qui il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister, le suppliant d'approfondir un peu plus ce baiser. Les lèvres de son amant s'entrouvrirent alors, libérant une voie à sa langue qui se hâta d'explorer la bouche du jeune homme, croisant sa soeur et la caressant au passage, celle-ci lui rendant la pareille de son côté.

Ils glissèrent à terre, leurs corps entremêlés se caressant et s'enlaçant comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois aux mains de l'autres. Leur étreinte s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent le lieutenant Tashigi appeler Smoker, s'inquiétant de ne plus entendre de bruit depuis un moment. Ace sauta alors discrètement sur les toits et partit, profitant du fait que le colonel se soit un peu éloigné. Celui-ci ragea intérieurement contre son lieutenant qui venait de faire fuir sa proie. Tant pis, il n'aurait plus qu'a espérer mieux la prochaine fois. Il attrapa deux nouveaux cigares, lorsqu'il voulu les allumer, il eu l'agréable surprise de voir gravées de petites lettres de feu sur l'un, lui indiquant le nom d'une auberge, "l'ange gardien", apparement l'endroit où dormait le jeune homme, et l'endroit où il pourrait très certainement le retrouver cette nuit. Il se réjouit à cette idée et rangea le cigare pour en allumer un second. Peu après, Tashigi le retrouva adossé au mur de la ruelle, fumant ses habituels cigares, mais aucun cadavre de pirate ne gisait à ses côtés .

-Vous allez bien mon colonel ? S'enquit-elle plus pour la forme que par réelle inquiétude.

-Parfaitement bien, Tashigi.

-Bien mon colonel, y a-t-il des directives à prendre ?

-Laissez les troupes se reposer pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons la mer à sa poursuite dès demain.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

En réalité elle se demandait comment le fait d'avoir laissé s'échapper le pirate pouvait rendre Smoker aussi optimiste mais elle n'énonça pas sa question, se doutant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse, et se contenta d'obéir aux ordres en faisant passer le message au reste des troupes.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Smoker s'était retiré dans son bureau, Tashigi toqua à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se permit d'entrer. Elle ne trouva pas le colonel en train de remplir de la paperasse comme attendu, mais en train de faire la sieste dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller durant son sommeil, et déposa les rapports à examiner sur le bureau et partit sans faire de bruit. Jamais elle n'avait vu dormir Smoker pendant la journée, elle pensa qu'elle aurait presque dû prendre une photo tant cela lui paru inhabituel, et reprit son travail en ruminant ses pensées.


End file.
